


Souvenir

by KyaniteD



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Scarf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silky secrets revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> _One of the quick, dirty and unbeta'd kind. It's sad, really._  
>  Originally posted on LJ a long while ago.

This, she thought, was getting ridiculous.

It was very plainly obvious that these two could not care less about her career, her job, her _nerves_. She would have a breakdown one of these days. Oh the nerve of _them_ ! 

The cards she could take. And the flowers. And the lunches. And the dinners. But it took a steep downturn when there were breakfasts appearing in the calendar out of nowhere. Breakfast. _Food_. In the morning. Icy tendrils crept up her spine at the mere thought. (Then her stomach growled.) But now, now she was sure they were out to kill her for good.

She picked up the colored Hermès silk scarf. They had turned up only recently, and in the oddest places. Judith from the Hermès store had confirmed that Miranda had indeed ordered _animal print_ scarves. Of all the unholy things. 

Her boss had lost her mind and she was sure she'd be the one paying for it, in _some_ way. She still wondered if Andy ever even had a mind of her own that she could lose, or if her brilliant moments weren't just Miranda's successful attempts to transfer her thoughts directly into Andy's pretty little head. The Pulitzer nomination was probably Miranda's doing as well. It made sense. If anyone could do these things, it would be Miranda. Although maybe not at the moment, because clearly, she had _lost her mind_ \- and another Hermès scarf.

She held it up. What was up with these, anyway? They weren't even Miranda's color. She knew Miranda's colors. All of them. She turned it around. None of these scarves were ever her color. She noticed the knot in one of the ends. These earthy colors fit... Andy. What the bloody hell? And then she smelled it, too. This scarf had not been worn by Miranda. The scent was much too springy to be one of Miranda's perfumes. It had to be Andy's.

A light wave of panic washed over her. Andy had been here. Probably with Miranda. _Certainly_ with Miranda. And a knotted scarf was dropped. Some time between when she left last night and returned this morning. It was an instinct of self-preservation that kept her mind from earnestly trying to make sense of this. She squeezed her eyes shut. No, that wasn't helping. She opened them again.

Was no one in this office thinking straight anymore? She wondered if anyone ever had. Miranda had the gay for Andy ever since that lost cause had stepped into the office (it was denied helper syndrome meeting denied hero worship - hopeless and beyond salvation), Jocelyn had always gladly provided emotional and other comfort to any of the models who needed it and Nigel insisted that straight romance was the actual mythical aspect of fairy tales.

She should have quit her job some time ago, when she was still ahead. Or rather, ahead again. But then the cards started to arrive and she had stayed out of curiosity. And then it was suddenly too late. Besides, she loved her job. And Miranda. And Andy. And in a way, Jo and Nigel, too. (And Serena. But she couldn't let herself go there as long as Miranda was incapacitated.) She couldn't quit. Runway-

 

"- needs her. And I need her to protect you. You cannot let her go now," Andy said between kisses.

"Besides," she whispered, kissing Miranda's ear, "she knows... hmmm..." she moved her lips along Miranda's neck, "too much."

She let her lips rest at Miranda's throat when the older woman spoke.

"And whose fault is that? You evil minx."

Andy could feel her smile and giggled.

"Leaving those scarves at the office. Really, Andrea, I though she and I would both have a heart attack when she found that first one."

Andy lightly nibbled at Miranda's throat.

"Told you that one was an accident," she said and reached for her lover's wrist. She traced the soft skin with her fingernails and grinned as Miranda inhaled sharply.

"But then I thought you might enjoy the little reminders."


End file.
